


Other Lives: A Collection of Three-Sentence AUs

by quid_est



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU (various), Multi, Three sentence fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quid_est/pseuds/quid_est
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what it says on the tin-- Sherlock pairings done in the key of various fictional and semi-fictional worlds. No setting is safe!</p><p>Updated, sporadically?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AU: Id Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I love all the works from which I will be heavily borrowing, and of course, I own none of them. I apologize if I'm stepping on anyone's idiom :D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Sherlock--Id Baby: http://www.maydaymagazine.com/issue2fictionneiweemidbaby.php

Sherlock's a detective, or John is; doesn't matter since a) they do everything together and b) whatever they do, Sherlock assumes he's the one who's good at it.

John fills books with what Sherlock thinks he doesn't notice; it shouldn't surprise John a bit when he picks his way through the cat pans in their hole of a basement apartment to find Sherlock reading them, but somehow it still does-- and what's worse, it hurts, more than John could have realized. 

"Do you," Sherlock says softly (Sherlock is never soft) "really feel invisible when we're on a case?"


	2. AU: Hedwig & the Angry Inch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Sherlock, "The Origin of Love"

"When they split us down the middle they did it wrong," said John, idly tracing the tattoo on Sherlock’s hip. "Gave you the lion’s share of the body.” 

“And you got all our heart,” said Sherlock, flipping to press them together seam-to-seam, “so I’d call it a fair trade.”


	3. AU: West Side Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Sherlock, West Side Story-ish?

_Of course_ , thought John in the tension before the first blow, _tall brunettes with limpid eyes are always from the wrong side of the block, always trouble, and goddamnit, they always have hotheaded older brothers._ John had never been so glad to be good with a switchblade. Or so sorry.


	4. AU: Killer Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molliarty, based on the song "Killer Smile" by Sparklefuck

“Evidence of petechial hemorrhage in the palpebral conjunctiva and... there appear to be markings under the lower eyelid, possibly some kind of writing...” Molly reads DINNER? under the left eyelid, CALL ME under the right, and snaps off her recorder with an exasperated sigh.

“Jim,” she says when she sees the red light of the security camera blink out, “most people just send flowers.”


End file.
